Contentement
by Pyrite
Summary: This is a continuance of Ange de Musique. It is about Erik and Michelle raising their children. There are challenges that Erik and Michelle must face both together and alone. I hope you enjoy the sequel.
1. Chapter One

Title:Contentement(Happiness)

Author:Pyrite

Rating:R

Based on:The Phantom of the Opera and Ange de Musique

Description:This story is what I call the in between my two really

tough stories. This story is mainly about Erik and Michelle having

their children and the toughness of raising them. More cuddly

moments. I hope you enjoy.

**Chapter One**

Michelle smiled to herself. She heard the giggling of her oldest

child, Fawna, and the deep laughter of her husband, Erik. She set to

work making them sandwiches as they entered the large kitchen.

"Mama!" Fawna shouted as she ran quickly to her and hugged her hip

tightly.

"Did you and Papa have fun?" Michelle questioned her daughter as she

hugged her back.

"Mmmhmm. Papa took me to the park and we went sledding." Fawna

replied then sat down at the table.

"Good. Now go get into some warm clothes so you don't catch a cold."

Michelle told Fawna then yelled as her daughter ran upstairs, "Don't

forget to bring your wet clothes back down!"

Erik slowly came to her. "Michelle, do not overdo yourself." He

whispered softly into her ear.

"I know dear. I will begin on my knitting in a bit. I have to take

care of you and Fawna." Michelle replied. Her breath hitched as Erik

sneaked a cold hand under her sweater and chemise. "You need to get

changed as well."

Erik kissed her deeply and passionately. "I will." Michelle was

about to remind him to bring his clothes when he put a finger over

her lips, "Don't worry I will bring my clothes."

Michelle smiled at her husband then went back to fixing her family

lunch. She heard Fawna run down the stairs and into the kitchen.

Only a child could make such noise. She set Fawna's lunch before her

and went to the fireplace in the parlor and hung the clothes to dry

before the fire. She jumped when she felt Erik sneak behind her.

"You sneak." Michelle commented jokingly.

"I know. I can still have fun even though you are pregnant once

more." Erik commented then kissed her neck softly.

She took his clothes and hung them beside Fawna's. "When do you plan

to go to Paris again?"

"Next week, why?" Erik questioned her while they walked to the

kitchen to eat with their daughter.

"I want to come with you. I need to purchase some fabric to make

Fawna some nice winter dresses and a coat. I also need to make you

some things as well. By the way, I need to get some more yarn too."

Michelle explained.

"Very well. We will go together." Erik said then sat down beside his

daughter.

"Mama, where are we going to go?" Fawna questioned her mother.

Michelle laughed softly, her daughter's endless questions were nice

to hear. "To Paris."

"Papa, are we really going?" Fawna asked her father.

"Yes. But you must stay with Mama and myself. Paris is a dangerous

place." Erik explained to his daughter.

"Is it true that Mama was a prima ballerina?" Fawna asked while

Michelle placed Erik's food in front of him.

"Yes. She still is. Mama has talked of opening her own ballet

school after your little brother or sister is born." Erik explained

to her.

Michelle eyed Erik with a look of pride on her face. "Well, if

I am going to teach you ballet then it is only right that your Papa

teaches you how to sing and to play music."

"Of course Mama." Erik said with a laugh.

"Your Papa has the most beautiful voice on this earth. He is also

very smart." Michelle complimented Erik.

"Papa's voice is pretty." Fawna said then looked at her father.

"Coming from my two favorite girls that is the most beautiful thing

I have ever heard." Erik commented then smiled at them.

"Papa, we're you're only girls." Fawna stated truthfully.

Erik laughed deeply. "That is the truth."

"Oh by the way, Grandpapa is coming for a visit next month. I

received a letter last week from him." Michelle mentioned as she

ate a grape from her plate.

"I hope he brings that wonderful wine of his." Erik commented then

smiled at Michelle.

"Yes. He is also bringing some grapes from the vineyard. They are

such sweet grapes." Michelle said then picked up her plate and went

into the parlor.

"We'll be in there in a few minutes." Erik called out.

"Allright." Michelle shouted back.

"Come on Fawna. Let's do our dishes for Mama." Erik said as he took

his plate and his daughter's.

Michelle sat knitting in a large plush chair when the two finally

entered the parlor. She curled up against the side to allow Fawna to

sit with her. Fawna talked with her father while Michelle knitted

she occasionally added to the conversation.

Soon the hours passed and Fawna fell asleep on the chair next to

Michelle. Erik bent down and picked her up then waited for Michelle

to stand up. Michelle stood up and quickly followed Erik as he

brought Fawna upstairs and walked to her room. Michelle rushed ahead

to fold back the comforter and sheets. He then layed his daughter

on the sheets and helped Michelle cover her. Michelle bent down

and kissed her daughter on the forehead. Erik repeated the action

then followed his wife to their bedroom.

"Oh Michelle. You don't know how happy I am. I love you so much."

Erik said as he helped her get in bed.

"I love you too Erik." Michelle said then kissed him goodnight.

She felt Erik's arms protectively encircle her stomach as he often

did during her first pregnancy. "Nighttime sharpens, heightens each

sensation. Darkness stirs and wakes imagination." Erik sang softly

into her ear. Michelle smiled while listening to him sing to her.

Soon she fell into a deep slumber only feeling his arms surround her

in a protective embrace.

To my reviewers:

Hey everyone. I would like to thank all who have reviewed Ange

de Musique. This is a story about Erik and Michelle raising their

children. No it is not a mary sue. Just in case anyone thinks it.

There will be a lot of challenges and I intend to be evil for once

(ahhh!). You will see. Thanks for the reviews ahead of time.

Pyrite


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

Erik helped Michelle up into the carriage with Fawna behind her.

"Please take us to Paris monsieur." Erik told the driver.

"Oui Monsieur de Chatillion." The carriage driver said then started

off when Erik got in.

Erik sat beside Michelle while Fawna sat across from them watching

out the window. Michelle leaned her head against Erik's shoulder.

He smiled at his wife and held her gloved hand in his. "We will need

to be finished by 4:00 in order to get home to start supper."

"I think we can do that Mama." Erik told his wife then kissed her

cheek.

"Mama, can we go to the park?" Fawna asked her mother while taking

in the sights.

"If we have enough time." Michelle replied.

"Thanks Mama." Fawna thanked her.

"Your welcome. I will try to time everything out so that you and

Papa have at least an hour at the park." Michelle said then squeezed

Erik's hand.

An hour later Erik, Michelle, and Fawna stood in the marketplace of

Paris. Fawna jumped excitedly at the sights that surrounded her.

Michelle smiled at the sight of the Paris Opera House. If she had

not come to Paris she would not have met Erik. She held such fond

memories of that first time that she had heard his voice.

Erik smiled at his daughter while they crossed the street. Michelle

spotted the fabric store and tugged the two with her to the store.

She then took out her list and set to work purchasing the material

she needed to get for Erik, Fawna and herself. Erik and Fawna

waited patiently outside the store.

"I'm finished." Michelle told them as she came out. She then led

them to a store that sold yarn and bought enough to keep her busy

over the months. After buying all that she needed Michelle went with

Erik and Fawna to the park.

She knitted while watching Erik and Fawna throw snowballs at

eachother. Michelle narrowly dodged a snowball that flew past her

head. Erik laughed as his daughter realized the mistake she almost

made. Without realizing his error Erik felt a cold substance hit

the left side of his face.

Michelle held another snowball in her hand. "I am not entirely

defenseless Papa."

Erik laughed once more as Michelle stuffed her knitting in the bag

and joined them in an all out snowball fight.

An hour later Michelle, Erik and Fawna climbed back into the

carriage and headed back home.

Michelle busied herself cooking while Erik and Fawna changed into

warm clothes. She shivered slightly but warmed up quickly while

fixing some potato soup and white bread for her family. She heard

Fawna's familiar running and Erik's soft steps soon after.

Her back ached from standing up so long. "Erik can you finish

stirring the soup for me?" Michelle questioned her husband as she

sat down on a chair.

"Of course I can." He then noticed her pain. "What is the matter?"

"My back hurts. That is all." Michelle told him.

"I will finish supper. Why don't you take a nice hot bath, that

should relax your muscles." Erik suggested while helping her up.

"I think I am going to lay down on the sofa. You can give me a back

rub later." Michelle told her husband then headed for the parlor.

She layed down on one of the larger sofas. Michelle layed her head

back and fell asleep.

Michelle awoke a few hours later to Erik's touch. "Wake up sleeping

beauty. You have to eat before you go to bed."

She groggily sat up and yawned. "How long have I been asleep?"

"About four hours. Fawna is already in bed." Erik told her then

spooned some soup into her mouth.

"I am sorry." Michelle apologized as soon as the spoon left her

mouth.

"About what? You are pregnant." He replied then spooned more soup in

her mouth.

"I can feed myself Erik." Michelle said with a giggle.

"You have expressed that several times before in your first

pregnancy." Erik replied then laughed softly in her ear. His hand

gently rubbed her belly.

"You are still going to feed me, aren't you?" Michelle asked Erik

then smiled at him.

"Yes madame I am going to feed you." Erik replied then spooned

more soup into her mouth.

After feeding Michelle the rest of the soup Erik put it back on the

tray and sat with her. He gently caressed her stomach then kissed

her neck. Michelle smiled at him then fell back into his embrace.

She felt warm and cozy in Erik's arms and knew she was safe within

them.

To my reviewers:

Thanks for your wonderful reviews so far. I really appreciate it.

Pyrite


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

A month later Michelle's father finally arrived with a carriage full

of wines and grapes for Michelle and Erik. "Father." Michelle cried

out as he entered the kitchen. She put down the dish she was holding

and dried her hands on her apron. She hugged her father gently then

smiled at him.

"Where is Erik and Fawna?" Her father questioned her.

"Outside riding one of the horses. They are going to worry me to

death." Michelle jokingly commented.

"You were like that when you were little." Her father reminded her.

"I know this father. But I certainly wasn't as wild as those two

are. She gets that from her father." Michelle replied with a laugh.

Her ears caught sound of the front door opening and closing. "Change

before you come in here."

"Yes Mama." Fawna shouted then ran up the steps.

"You too Erik." Michelle yelled.

"Yes Mama." Erik replied then laughed softly as he climbed the steps

after his daughter.

Michelle's father laughed then commented, "You have those two in

line."

"I am not going to have my child or husband catching cold in the

dead of winter." Michelle stated seriously. Her ears caught sound of

running footsteps and soft ones afterwards. "Speaking of."

"Grandpapa!" Fawna shouted as she hugged her grandfather tightly.

"Hello Monsieur Forrest." Erik greeted while entering the kitchen.

"It is good to see you Erik. How have you been faring?" Forrest

questioned him while hugging Fawna back.

"Very well." Erik replied then joined his wife.

"If you three don't mind, I am going to lay down for a while. My

back is hurting again." Michelle interrupted the conversation.

"Not at all. Do you need help?" Erik questioned his wife then shot

her a worried look.

"No. I am only laying down." Michelle said then left the three to

themselves.

Michelle awoke to pains in her stomach. It was dark outside and

she heard Erik talking downstairs. Michelle tried to move but found

that she was pained from the little movement she made. She felt

between her legs and felt a wet and sticky substance between her

legs. 'Oh god no!' She thought to herself. Panic invaded her mind as

she called out weakly for Erik. It was barely a whisper that

evaded her lips.

Pain gripped her and held her to the sheets panting and sweating.

Michelle ran her tongue over her dry lips and prepared to scream for

Erik. She heard footsteps on the stairs and her husband's

comforting voice. "Erik." She moaned softly trying to draw his

attention to her. When he did not come rushing she tried to be

louder. "Erik!" She said a little louder. He still stayed downstairs

at the stairs. Michelle took a deep breath and finally screamed,

"ERIK!"

Her head hit the pillow shortly after hearing her husband's

footsteps quicken and echo loudly across the wood. "Michelle what

is it?" Erik questioned her then saw blood. "Oh god. Stay still. I

will be back with a doctor." Michelle nodded and closed her eyes

while hearing Erik run down the steps.

Erik waited impatiently for the doctor to emerge from the bedroom.

All he could think about was Michelle and her safety. When he had

found her she was bleeding badly. He feared for her life and was

close to tears thinking about the pain she had gone through without

him. He wished most of all that he could comfort her.

Minutes crawled by into hours and before Erik knew it the sun was

peaking over the ridge of the mountains nearby. Erik heard the

opening and closing of a door and saw the doctor and nurse come down

the steps. The nurse held a bundle in her hands. He glanced at it

in horror.

"Monsieur de Chatillion, I am sorry. Your wife had a miscarriage. It

is unfortunately common these days. I have given her some medicine

for the pain. She will be asleep until midday. When she wakes up she

will be in a lot of pain. I am only recommending liquids until

Wednesday. Then you may give her some soft foods. I am sorry once

more monsieur. We will take care of the corpse until you and

madame can bury it." The doctor told Erik then left with a pat on

Erik's back.

"Erik." Forrest interrupted his thoughts, "Be with her. I will watch

Fawna for you."

Erik nodded then slowly and silently made his way upstairs. He crept

carefully to their bedroom and opened the door. Strips of light

shone on the floor. Erik went to the curtains and pulled them fully

closed after shutting the door. Erik lit a candle and brought it

over to the bed.

Michelle layed nearly curled in a ball. He gently stroked her wet

hair. 'The doctor and nurse must have given her a bath.' He mused

silently. Her face carried a look of sadness even in sleep. 'It's

okay angel. Everything will be fine.'

To my reviewers:

I know. I was evil. Truly evil. I wanted Michelle and Erik to

experience something that would bring them closer. I also wanted

people to realize I do not create MARY SUES! I just hate when

people accuse me of that. Okay enough ranting on my part. Good

things will come. Forgive me.

Pyrite


	4. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

Michelle woke up later in the day. She did not know what time it was

or how many hours had passed. All she knew was pain. She found that

moving her legs was next to impossible. It was so dark. The darkness

and pain frightened her into panic. Suddenly a hand shot out from

the darkness to comfort her.

"No!" She cried out.

"Michelle. It is okay. It's me. It's Erik." Erik whispered in a

comforting voice.

"Oh Erik." Michelle said. Sadness tinged her voice which signified

tears.

"It's okay." Erik whispered softly. Michelle burst out into tears.

Every moment of the horrible encounter seemed to pour out with her

tears. Erik felt inclined to cry because of her heart-wrenching

tears. "It's okay." He repeated, not knowing what to say to her.

"I murdered our child Erik!" Michelle burst out.

"No. You did not. You had a miscarriage. Any woman can have one. It

is not your fault." Erik said while trying to calm her tears. He

reached in his pocket and brought out a handkerchief. He then dabbed

at her eyes with the piece of cloth. Her breath came out in short

spurts. She found it difficult to breathe. "Calm down Michelle. You

are going to cause yourself to have a mental breakdown."

Michelle tried to calm herself but felt nothing calm her down. Erik

gently put her on her side then scooted close to her body. One hand

rested on her chest and the other on her stomach. "Shh. Take a deep

breath then release it slowly." He told her. She felt Erik

demonstrate his words. His chest pressed against her back for a few

seconds then came back down. She obeyed him and eventually her

breathing returned to normal.

"Everything will be fine. Michelle, I love you. This was an

unfortunate accident. You are not at fault." Erik told her. "Do you

wish to eat now?"

"Yes." Michelle replied then noticed her stomach felt empty.

Erik slowly sat up then stood from the bed. He walked over to the

curtain and pulled it open slightly to allow some light to brighten

the room. "I will be back. Rest until I return."

Erik returned shortly afterwards with a tray in hand. He closed the

door behind him and smiled at her. "The doctor says you cannot have

solids until Wednesday."

"Two days from now?" Michelle said in a shocked voice.

"Yes. Two days from now." Erik affirmed.

"But, I'm well enough to eat solids." Michelle explained to Erik.

"I'm following the doctor's orders love." Erik replied then spooned

some broth into her mouth.

"Can't I do anything else but lie in bed?" She questioned her

husband.

"Not until Wednesday. I can bring your knitting or some books up to

keep you busy." Erik suggested then spooned some more broth into her

mouth.

She sighed then let him continue feeding her until the broth was

gone. "Maybe tomorrow I will carry you downstairs. But today you

need to rest.

Michelle sighed deeply. She did not want to be stuck up in her

bedroom regardless of what had happened. "I feel so useless Erik."

She told him. "I can't do anything right anymore."

"That is not true. You know this Michelle. Please stop putting

yourself down." Erik begged her then kissed her lips softly.

"I feel like I have failed you and Fawna." She commented then

immediately buried her face in her hands.

"Oh Michelle. No. You did not fail me or Fawna. Things happen. We

will have more children." He stated firmly then kissed her once

more.

"Oh Erik. I love you. I wish this had not happened." Michelle

said then collapsed into his arms.

"Sleep. I will be by your side." Erik told her then helped her

settle into bed. He then carefully layed beside her. Michelle felt

him wrap his arms around her stomach. 'I'm so sorry Erik. I failed

you.' Michelle thought before falling asleep.

To my reviewers:

Thank you for not killing me! I appreciate your wonderful

reviews and I have more chapters on the way. Thanks!

Pyrite


	5. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five**

Erik hugged his daughter tightly then released her. "You listen to

your grandfather. We will see you in a month. Enjoy your visit to

Bordeaux."

"Will Mama be allright?" Fawna questioned her father while hugging

him back.

"Yes. She needs some time to herself. She is very sad over losing

your sibling. Mama will be better when you get back." Erik explained

to Fawna.

"Love you Papa." She said then hugged her father once more.

"Did you hug Mama?" Forrest asked his grandaughter.

Fawna nodded then took her grandfather's hand and left with him.

Erik shut the door behind them and sighed softly. Erik was about to

go upstairs when he heard a knock on the door. He opened the door

and found the doctor standing at the door. "Greetings, Monsieur de

Chatillion. I am here to check on madame."

"Thank you doctor." Erik thanked him as he closed the door behind

her.

Erik waited as an hour passed by. His ears caught the sound of the

bedroom door opening and closing. The doctor soon came down the

steps. "Madame is much better. She should be able to return to her

normal activities."

"Very good. Thank you doctor." Erik thanked him then showed the

doctor out.

Erik soon walked up the stairs to see his wife leaning against the

door frame. "You should not be up."

"Erik. I want everything to return to normal. Can't I do something

useful?" Michelle questioned him as he accompanied her back to bed.

"Yes. You can stay here while I get you something to eat." He

replied then turned around to leave. Michelle caught his wrist and

gestured for him to get back in bed.

"Erik. I love you for trying to comfort me and for everything you

are doing, however, if you do not let me do something I am going to

go insane!" Michelle told him seriously.

"Oh and what shall I allow you to do?" He asked her.

"You will allow me to do anything I want." Michelle replied. Erik

smiled at her as her old self seemed to shine through once more.

"And tell me madame," He said while assuming his usual position

over her, "what makes you think I should do that?"

"Because I am your wife and because I say so." Michelle responded,

though less demanding.

He laughed deeply in her ear. "I hope to god you are still not sore.

You don't know the monster you have just unleashed."

Michelle giggled from his response. "I'm not afraid of you. You are

hardly a monster my sweet husband."

"I see your game madame. We have played it several times." He said

then ran his fingers down her hips.

She flashed him a sweet smile then grabbed the nearest pillow and b

began beating him softly with it. "Got you Erik!"

"You little minx." Erik growled into her ear. He caught the pillow

and threw it into the floor. "I have not forget that game. You will

remember the one that I played with you before you conceived Fawna."

Erik pushed her chemise up and began to run his fingers over her

stomach. "Now who has the upper hand Michelle? It is I!"

Michelle laughed into Erik's ear. He tickled her relentlessly until

she could not breath. He laughed with her enjoying his wife's

happiness and sweet laughter. It filled him. It made him complete.

"Erik no more! I can't breathe!" Michelle cried out between giggles.

"Give up then!" Erik shouted in a playful tone.

"Never!" Michelle cried out while feeling him tickle her stomach

even more.

"Say it." Erik said as his hands moved over her stomach."

"No." Michelle replied while trying to catch her breath.

"Say it!" Erik shouted once more.

"Allright! You win!" Michelle shouted between the laughter. Erik

removed his fingers suddenly letting Michelle catch her breath. He

pressed his body against hers while embracing her. He smiled softly

then kissed her neck.

"Never forget it. I will always win." Erik whispered into her ear.

"One of these days Erik." Michelle replied happily. She shivered due

to his possessive tone.

He gently pressed his lips against hers. "I don't see that happening

yet my sweet Michelle."

"And why not?" Michelle questioned him in fake anger.

"Because," He said between kissing down her throat, "I am your

husband and you are mine."

Michelle gave him a look that said 'bring it on Erik'. She wrapped

her arms gently around his neck. "I want this to last forever."

"As long we stay like this I do not see anything changing in the

future." Erik told her.

"I love you Erik." Michelle whispered softly.

"I love you too Michelle, however, let me go get some food. I won't

be long." Erik said then pushed himself off of her.

Michelle crossed her arms and sighed grumpily. "You better be

quick."

"I usually am." Erik replied then made his way for the kitchen.

To my reviewers:

Hey everyone. So I updated once more. Son Ange asked for a

cuddly moment and here we are. I wanted Michelle and Erik to

act like they used to back at the opera house. Don't worry more

moments will be in the next chapter. Sex too.

Pyrite


	6. Chapter Six

**Chapter Six**

Erik returned quickly with a plate of food in his right hand. "I'm

back." Erik said then smiled when he caught sight of her. She lay

only in her undergarments which meant several things in Erik's eyes.

He brought the tray to the bed and sat it on the nightstand.

"Welcome back." Michelle said then sat up. "What did you get?"

"I got your favorites dear. What else?" Erik retorted then kissed

her cheek softly.

"Just wondering." Michelle commented.

"What are you thinking about?" Erik questioned her as he sat beside

her on the bed.

"Thinking of the funeral we have to plan." Michelle replied quietly.

"We will concentrate on that tomorrow." Erik said then kissed her

forehead. "No bad thoughts my love. At least not for tonight." He

picked a grape and fed it to her.

"Allright." Michelle said then kissed him back softly.

Michelle caught Erik looking her up and down. "Monsieur, I am not a

feast."

Erik laughed deeply. "You are to me my dear Michelle." He turned

away from the food then turned his gaze on his wife. Erik gently

brought his hands between her legs and pushed them apart. "At least

a feast for the eyes."

Michelle giggled softly then ran her fingers over Erik's face then

cradled his chin lovingly. "Is that what you think Erik? That I am

a feast for your eyes. By all means then." Her hands swiftly made

their way to the small buttons of his shirt then began to unbutton

them quickly.

He kissed her neck softly while his fingers worked to push down the

straps on Michelle's chemise. She held her arms up to let him take

off the piece of clothing. She felt the piece of clothing come over

her head then heard it fall to the floor discarded. Michelle's hands

resumed unbuttoning Erik's shirt.

After ridding Erik of his shirt she began to run her hands over his

bare chest. He kissed her passionately once more. His lips pressing

firmly against hers while his hands worked to rid her of her last

piece of clothing.

When Michelle was finally rid of her clothes he returned to kissing

her exposed neck. A soft moan escaped her lips while her arms

wrapped around his neck. "Oh..Erik!" Michelle yelped then rubbed her

breast gently. "If that is the way your are going to act," She

looked at him and stuck her tongue out at him then continued, "then

you better be prepared."

"Why should I be prepared?" Erik asked jokingly then grunted as

Michelle caught him unaware and pushed him on his back. "Oh. I see

your game." They wrestled eachother for a few minutes to see who

would be on top. In the end Michelle kept her position.

"What were your words earlier? Ah I know, 'Who has the upper hand?'

It is I this time." Michelle whispered tauntingly in her husband's

ear.

"When did you get so naughty?" Erik asked her then laughed.

"I learned it from you." Michelle replied. She kissed her husband's

lips passionately while bringing his hands to her breasts. She

rolled back over on her back, putting her husband on top. "Allright

whiny. You can be back on top." She then bucked her hips against his

causing Erik to moan softly.

"Oooh. You are going to get it for that." Erik whispered then went

to work kissing down her chest. He kissed everywhere, eventually

finding her nipples and consuming them one at a time. Michelle

cried out loudly from his ministrations and grasped his dark hair

tightly.

He kissed down her stomach causing her to gasp loudly and writhe

beneath him. "Oh..Erik." She moaned softly. He sat up for a moment

fiddling with the buttons on his pants. Michelle moaned from the

loss of contact.

"Calm down." He said in a soothing voice then finally pulled his

pants off and discarded them on the floor.

Erik gently spread her legs then positioned himself before her core

then pushed in slowly. Michelle pulled Erik closer then wrapped her

legs around his waist. He slowly thrust into her at first, causing

her to moan loudly in fiery passion. "Erik...faster!" Erik buried

his head in the crook of her neck then began to thrust harder and

faster for her liking. Michelle's fingernails bit into Erik's flesh

causing blood to seep from the small wounds. She grasped his

shoulders tightly then moaned loudly as she finally came. Erik

moaned softly in her ear then came as well.

Michelle adjusted her arms slowly then said, "I love you so much

Erik."

"As I love you, my Michelle." Erik replied then rested his head

against her shoulder.

To my reviewers:

I am so sorry for the long wait. You can beat me up on the head

if you wish. I have been so busy this weekend. I hope you like

the chapter.

Pyrite


	7. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven

A month passed as Erik and Michelle awaited the arrival of their

daughter. Michelle, to no one's surprise, was once again pregnant by

Erik. Erik could not be happier to know that his wife had healed

both inside and outside from the terrible ordeal.

Michelle waited on pins and needles for Fawna and her father to come

back. She was aching to see her child after being parted from her

for what seemed ages. "How long is it going to take?"

"Michelle that is the fifth time you have asked that. You know your

father does not arrive until late afternoon." Erik said then turned

back towards the organ playing a few notes on it.

"Easy for you to say. I feel so restless." Michelle replied while

knitting.

"I miss Fawna as much as you do but she will be here soon. Until

then let us concentrate on something else." Erik told her.

"What shall we do oh wise one?" Michelle questioned her husband in a

joking tone.

Erik glanced temporarily in her direction then stood up from the

organ seat. "I know something we could do." Erik said then looked at

her lustfully.

Michelle blanched then commented, "Down here? What if someone

catches us?"

"Mmm. Does it look like I care?" He said, flashing her a naughty

look.

"I suppose not." Michelle replied then pulled him closer to her.

Erik ran his hand over an exposed thigh then encircled his arms

around her waist. He pulled her closer to his body. "I love you

Michelle, my Michelle." He whispered seductively and possessively

into her ear.

"As I love you Erik." Michelle replied then kissed him passionately.

Michelle hugged her daughter happily. "Mama!" Fawna cried out as she

hugged her mother back.

"Oh Fawna. It is so good to see you. Did you have a good time with

your grandfather? Did you behave him?" Michelle said excitedly then

questioned her on her visit.

"Yes Mama. I had a good time and I behaved Grandpapa." Fawna

answered.

"Good. Now go see your father." Michelle told her.

"Papa!" Fawna shouted as she ran towards her father.

Erik grabbed his daughter and picked her up. "My beautiful daughter

is finally back home. Did you miss me?" He asked Fawna.

"I missed both you and Mama." Fawna replied then kissed her father

on the cheek.

Erik let his daughter back down then followed Michelle into the

kitchen as she began to prepare supper. "Everything seems better

now that Fawna is back."

"Yes. I agree. I feel much better now that she is back home under

our watchful eyes." Michelle agreed.

"Things are going to be better now." Erik commented hopefully.

"Things always will be better as long as I have my family."

Michelle said to her husband.

Erik smiled at her then said, "I agree with that."

To my reviewers:

gasp I have been a very bad author. Sorry. I had to go to

my Granny's for Easter. I took my laptop with me but could get

no wireless connection. UGH! Anyway, I will update more

regularly.

Pyrite


	8. Chapter Eight

**Chapter Eight**

Eight months later Michelle once again began to give birth to

another child. This time, however, Erik was with her to comfort her

throughout the process. "Push madame push." The doctor told her

sternly.

Michelle bit her lip then said, "I'm pushing as hard as I can."

"Keep breathing." Erik said while squeezing her hand gently.

"I'm doing my best." Michelle replied as her breath hitched in her

throat. "Ahh." She cried out as she pushed hard. Her head fell

against her husband's arm while the doctor drew the child out and

wrapped it in a towel.

"Interesting." The doctor said then reached back in between her

thighs.

"What is so interesting?" Erik questioned the doctor.

"It appears that madame is having twins." He replied then directed

a comment towards Michelle, "Push again madame."

"I'm not finished!" Michelle cried out as she pushed hard.

"You're almost there. A few more pushes." Erik whispered softly

in her ear.

"You try giving birth to a child. It hurts!" Michelle said then

pushed once more then fell back as the doctor pulled out the second

child.

"Congratulations. You have a boy and a girl." The doctor told them

while the nurse helped clean Michelle up.

Erik wiped Michelle's forehead with a damp clothe then smiled at

her. "Twins." He said excitedly.

Michelle smiled at her husband, "Yes. Twins."

Erik waited patiently while both his wife and his children were

cleaned up. 'Twins!' he thought, 'how wondrous.' After Michelle and

the children were clean the doctor and nurse left the house.

Michelle smiled softly as she nursed the twins quietly.

"What do you wish to name them? It is your turn this time." Erik

questioned her then flashed a proud smile at her.

"Hmm." Michelle murmured gently. She had thought a lot on names for

the children. She knew it she ever had twins she would name after

Erik. "I know what to name them. I hope you don't mind that I name

them after you."

"After me? It would be such an honor." Erik said then kissed her

forehead.

"Then their names are Erik and Erika. What do you think Papa?"

Michelle questioned him.

"I think that they are beautiful and have beautiful names." Erik

told her while watching her continue nursing his children. He

smiled then kissed her neck softly. "I love you. I am very glad

that there were no complications."

"Fawna will be so excited to have a little brother and sister."

Michelle commented.

"Yes. Shall we put them in the crib?" Erik questioned her.

"They have had their fill. I think it is time to sleep. For all of

us." Michelle replied as she stood up and took the children tiredly

over to the crib.

Erik gently put their children in the crib and covered them up with

a heavy blanket. After watching them fall asleep Erik led Michelle

to the bed and helped her get in. He then got in and cuddled beside

her. "I love you Michelle." Erik whispered in her ear.

"As I love you too Erik." Michelle replied softly.


	9. Chapter Nine

**Chapter Nine**

Michelle bent her legs gently while doing a plie. She had lost a considerable amount of weight since the twin's birth. Erik and Erika took mostly after their father. They both had his dark hair, golden eyes, and despite their age, a musical talent.

Today she was to begin her ballet classes for the girls in the community, including her oldest child. Fawna took much after her.  
She had her blond hair and grey eyes and the drive to become a ballerina. She stretched her legs once more then did a few spins and arabesques.

"Are you ready?" Erik interrupted her.

"Yes. Ah." Michelle replied then stopped as she saw her husband's mask. "Erik, why do you wear that hideous thing? I wish you would not wear it." Michelle expressed to her husband while running her fingertips over the porcelain.

"I know my sweet, but I do not wish to scare off your pupils"  
Erik replied in a sad tone.

"Oh my Erik. My sweet Erik. Do not be sad now. I will not hinder you." Michelle whispered softly in his ear while hugging him tightly.

"Michelle. I love you." Erik told her then nuzzled her neck softly.

"Mama. The other girls are here." Fawna said as she entered the room.

"Thank you Fawna. Why don't you stretch while your father plays the piano." Michelle told her daughter then left to get the other girls.

"Papa, what is the matter with your face? I find nothing wrong with it." Fawna questioned her father.

He smiled gently at her then said, "I am afraid others might be scared off by my presence if I had my mask off."

"Mama doesn't find you scary. Neither do we. Why can't people be more accepting?" Fawna told her father while stretching at the bar.

"All I need is my family Fawna. I think we should talk about this later. Your mother is coming back." Erik replied then sat down at the piano and began to play.

Michelle sighed softly as she lay on the sofa. "Truly I am glad that I have ballet classes only once a week. My feet hurt from the years of not dancing."

Erik laughed softly then gently picked her feet up then sat in their place. "I shall rub them." He gently massaged her feet while Michelle yawned and stretched. "Tired I see."

Michelle jumped when Erik began tickling her feet. "Erik," She cried out while laughing, "I should have known."

Erik flashed her a naughty look then commented, "I'm rather evil,  
aren't I?"

"You tricked me." Michelle told him. She reached up and pulled him on top of her while kissing his lips. He kissed her back then nuzzled her neck softly. "You plan these things out don't you?"

"Why, Madame, whatever makes you think that?" Erik questioned jokingly.

"I knew it. My Erik is infinitely naughty." Michelle whispered into his ear.

"You are now figuring this out?" Erik questioned while laughing.

"No." Michelle said with a laugh.

Michelle reached up to kiss her husband once more but heard her daughter. "Mama. I can't sleep."

"Coming." Michelle replied with a smile then turned to Erik. "You can go upstairs and wait Monsieur."

"Yes Mama." Erik said then laughed.

Michelle stood up then went into the kitchen and retrieved some water for her daughter. She then walked upstairs to her daughter's room. "Mama. Will you tell me the story again? The story of how you and Papa met."

"I suppose. But after this you must go to bed. We have work to do in the morning." Michelle said then concentrated on telling 'the story'. "Well. It was eight years ago when I came to Paris from Bordeaux. Back then I was a prima ballerina and I was sure tht I was going to be a prima ballerina on the stage of the opera house. Unfortunately, the owners saw to it that I was a chorus girl."

"Papa was still the phantom, wasn't he?" Fawna asked her mother.

"Yes. One day I received a note from him and our relationship progressed from there. He would speak to me when I was alone and encourage me to do my best on stage. One night, after my first performance, he showed himself and led me to his home underground.  
I fell in love with your father at first sight. After he led me down to his home, we got to know each other better and realized that we were meant for each other. We were married and a few weeks afterward I became pregnant with you."

"Why does Papa think he is ugly? I think he is fine." Fawna asked her mother.

Michelle was completely caught off guard. "I suppose it is from all those years of torment he received. His mother cast him out and for a while he was made a sideshow attraction. But now Papa does not have to worry about that because he is loved in every way. No matter what Fawna, never judge a man by his face. For even the nicest looking men can have cold hearts."

"I will remember Mama." She replied.

"Good. Now sleep well." Michelle told her daughter then kissed her on the forehead. Michelle closed the door to her oldest daughter's room then left for her own bedroom. She found Erik reading a book on the bed. She raised an eyebrow at him. "Allright. Stop looking so innocent. What did you do Erik?"

"Me? I have been in here since you told me to go upstairs." Erik told her, trying not to smile at her.

"Mmmhmm. You were listening." She said while walking over to Erik's side of the bed.

"Well. Yes." Erik replied truthfully. "I am glad that my children understand me. And you as well. Without you Michelle, I would still be rotting underneath the Paris opera house."

Michelle gently kissed her husband's lips. "You are quite welcome. I want you to know that you," Michelle said while peeling away his unbuttoned shirt, "are still as handsome as you were when we first met."

He met her lips with his in a passionate kiss then wrapped his arms around her waist. "And that is why I love you. Because you see me for me. You love me without any hinderance. What I would give to know how you got this way."

Michelle layed over Erik's body while propping herself up with her elbows. "Well now. You can blame that on my father and mother. They taught me to never lay judgment on anyone until you know them well enough. I think that our children are learning the same concept."

Erik gently cradled her face in his hands then smiled at her. "I love you Michelle. I do not care how many times I say it."

"As I love you. Now, where were we?" Michelle questioned then rolled off him.

"I believe we were in the middle of a kiss and something about me being naughty." Erik replied with a deep laugh.

"Ah yes. Shall we continue?" She asked her husband.

"I believe we shall." Erik replied then kissed her passionately once more.

To my reviewers:

Sorry for the long wait. I just started back to school. I appreciate your

waiting for me. Thanks!

Pyrite


	10. Chapter Ten

**Chapter Ten**

Erik and Michelle smiled at eachother as they watched their

children play in the park. She heard the shouts of happy laughter

as Erik joined them and played in the grass. Truly Erik was still a

child when he played with their children. Michelle laughed while

watching them roll in the grass. Fawna picked flowers while Erik and

Erika climbed over their father and began to try to tickle him.

She laughed to herself while watching the spectacle. She had tried

many times to find Erik's ticklish spot. He claimed he had none but

she knew she would find it eventually. She concentrated on

embroidering Erik's name and a rose on a set of handkerchiefs. His

birthday would be coming in a month so she set to finishing his

present early.

Along with this she thought about sewing him a new summer suit. Her

thoughts were interrupted as she heard Erika laugh with glee.

Michelle smiled while thinking about what the future would bring to

their happy family. Erik already spoke of more children. The man

was insatiable to say the least.

Erik came back over to Michelle and sat down beside her. "And what

is my pretty wife doing all out here alone?" He questioned her then

kissed her cheek gently.

"Working on your birthday present. Which you are not allowed to see

till then." Michelle said suddenly then hid her work.

"Do you think you can hide that from me now? Erik will find out

sooner or later." He told her while surveying his children.

"Better later than sooner." Michelle said while packing away his

present.

Erik burst out into a fit of laughter. "So many years we have been

together and yet you still do not fail to surprise me."

"Is that a good or bad thing?" She asked with a laugh.

"A definite good thing." Erik murmured then kissed her lips.

She allowed him to kiss her for a few minutes but stopped him. "Not

in front of the children. Later tonight."

"I can hold you to your promise then." Erik said with a laugh.

"Yes you can. As usual." Michelle responded then lowered her voice.

"But remember yourself my insatiable husband when we are in front of

the children."

"Yes Mama." Erik replied with another laugh. "So, can you tell me

your plans for my birthday?"

Michelle wore an expression of fake shock. She was used to her

husband's inquisitiveness. "All I can tell you is that I plan to

have you all alone to myself. And don't ask me anymore questions."

"Oh but one more." Erik said while urging her.

"No. No more. I will not bend under your will." She replied then

crossed her arms over her chest.

Erik cast her a naughty glance as if to say 'wait and see'. "Is that

what you think? I will have to find out another way won't I?" He

then stood up and joined the children once more.

Michelle finished washing the dishes then left the sink to seek her

husband and children. She found Fawna reading a book and the twins

curled up on their father's lap asleep. Erik was leaned back against

the cushions.

"I suppose we all need to get to bed." Michelle announced then

yawned loudly.

It was a habit that Michelle, Erik, and Fawna tucked the twins into

bed first then Michelle and Erik tucked Fawna in. They did as

normal for them. Michelle found that she was led by her family from

room to room till everyone was in bed except for her and Erik.

Michelle tiredly leaned against the wall and desperately reached for

her laces to her corset. "Do me a favor Erik. Untie me." Erik, of

course, obliged to her whim. As Erik set to untying her laces he

thought on how much Michelle had given new life to him. She sighed

and gasped when her corset finally came off. He wondered how women

could stand to wear such things.

His hands gently ran down the side of her waist and her hips. "Lets

not be naughty now." Michelle commented while still leaning against

the wall.

"And who says I cannot be?" Erik whispered softly in her ear.

"I say." She said then grunted softly as he sat in a plush chair and

pulled her on top of his lap.

"And why can I not be?" Erik questioned her then kissed her shoulder

softly.

"Because one, we need to get to bed and two, you have to wait till

your birthday." Michelle said with determination on her face.

"Uh! Your going to make me wait that long. And what about my needs

my dear wife?" Erik said jokingly then shot her a puppylike face.

"How about, no!" Michelle said in a serious tone then giggled and

kissed her husband's lips. "Allright but until your birthday you

cannot ask me this again. Do you think you can last that long with

your insatiable appetite?"

"Yes madame. I can. The question is, can you?" Erik asked her

jokingly.

"Oh you." Michelle said with a giggle.

To my reviewers:

Again, I have been so busy with school. I will try to update

as often as possible. Thank you for your reviews.

Pyrite


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Chapter Eleven**

"Clean up and get ready for stay at Ms. Catherine's house!" Michelle

called up the stairs while wiping her hands with a rag.

"Yes Mama!" Fawna called back.

Michelle walked back into the kitchen and found Erik eating the rest

of his piece of cake. "Is it good?"

"Very. You are indeed the best cook I have known." Erik complimented

his wife then finished his piece.

"Thank you. Now. You know where to go right?" Michelle asked her

husband then took his plate and washed it.

"Yes. I'll take the children to Catherine's house to stay the night.

I still think it unfair that you are not telling me your plan."

Erik commented with a huff.

"It's your birthday. Everything is supposed to be kept a surprise."

She retorted.

"I still think it unfair." He responded then kissed her cheek.

"Well think of it what you wish. Now get ready." Michelle told Erik

then went to work.

------------

When Erik got back home he locked the door then found the house

darkened. Only candles lit the rooms. Michelle was nowhere to be

found. He then noticed a trail of rose buds leading up the stairs to

their bedroom. Erik smiled then quietly made his way upstairs to

their bedroom.

The bedroom door stood wide open. Erik entered and found several

candles lit in the bedroom. Michelle, he noticed, was not here

either. If this was a trick he did not like it. "Michelle, your

insatiable husband is back and ready to receive his birthday

surprise." Erik announced.

The door suddenly slammed shut which made Erik jump a little. He

raised an eyebrow at her. "You little minx." There Michelle stood

next to the doorframe. She wore a black nightgown and black

stockings. The nightgown accentuated her hips and breasts well, at

least in Erik's opinion. "Look at you. I haven't seen you this sexy

since, hmm, last month."

"Well it's your birthday silly. Shouldn't I look special?" Michelle

asked with a laugh.

"Indeed." He walked up to her and pressed his body against hers then

kissed her heatedly.

"No-no." Michelle said while shaking a finger at him. "I get to call

the shots monsieur." She then handed him a small box.

Erik opened the box to reveal two beautifully embroidered

handkerchiefs with his name on it an roses. "Oh Michelle. These are

so beautiful. This is what you were hiding from me."

"Well yes. This is your first birthday present." Michelle explained

then led him to a plush chair to sit down.

"My first birthday present?" Erik asked as he tilted his head in

confusion.

"You haven't had many birthday parties, have you?" She asked then

giggled.

"No I have not. But I am glad I am getting them now." He replied

with a smile.

Michelle handed him his second present which was a larger box.

Erik opened it and found a masquerade suit. "Francois and Catherine

are having that masquerade so I figured I would sew the whole

family matching outfits."

"How thoughtful of you Michelle. It is indeed beautiful. Thank you."

Erik thanked her. "May I see yours?"

Michelle nodded then went into their large closet and took her

dress off the rack. She then brought it back in to show him. The

dress had a black corset with dark red pattern of black roses for

the skirt. Erik's masquerade suit had the same material only the

red material was used for his vest. Michelle put up her dress then

took Erik's presents and sat them on the dresser.

She turned around and glared lustfully at her husband. Her feet

carried her quickly to him. She pushed him onto the bed then

straddled his hips quickly. "And I thought I had the insatiable

appetite." Erik said with a laugh.

"Oh you." Michelle said then kissed his lips gently. "So birthday

boy, what shall I do for you?"

Erik smiled then swiftly flipped Michelle over on her back. He ran

his fingers over her bended knee. He passionately kissed along her

neck. "I missed doing this to you."

"Is that so?" She questioned while unbuttoning Erik's shirt and

pulling it away from his body.

"Yes it is." Erik replied with a smile then kissed down her neck in

a quick pace. He quickly pulled her gown over her head then pushed

his body against hers. His lips made their way down Michelle's

exposed neck. He gently nibbled across the exposed collarbone.

Erik heard her moan low in her throat.

His lips slowly ventured down her chest as she wrapped her legs

around his waist. Erik smiled inwardly then ran his tongue along her

breast, gently consuming a nipple then trailing kisses to her other

breast. Michelle moaned loudly as he contined to kiss down her

stomach.

He only stopped momentarily to unbutton his pants and take them off.

Michelle wrapped her arms around his neck while he positioned

himself before her. "God I love you Michelle." He bent down and

kissed the crook of her neck. Erik then thrust hard into her then

groaned. "This is what happens when we don't have sex for a month."

Michelle slapped Erik playfully on the shoulder. "Oh stop

complaining Erik. It could be worse." She told him then wrapped her

legs around his waist once more.

"True." Erik said then laughed deeply. Erik began thrusting in and

out at a fast pace. Michelle groaned softly then pulled his face

down to hers. Their lips met in a passionate union as Erik continued

to thrust into her body. He continued until he climaxed within her

then fell upon her panting form.

"Was it worth the wait?" Michelle asked after her breathing returned

to normal.

"Definitely." Erik replied then rolled over on his back.

"Happy birthday Erik." She whispered in his ear then kissed him

gently on the forehead.

Erik wrapped an arm around her waist then said, "It indeed has been

one of my best."

To my reviewers:

avoids shoe Sorry for the long wait. I have been so busy with tests and

school that it is hard to make time for writing my stories. Don't worry

I am going to try to update my stories at least once a week for now

at least. Ugh. Sorry again.

Pyrite


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Chapter Twelve**

Michelle looked at the full-length mirror. She smoothed her dress

for what seemed the twentieth time. Tonight was the night of a local

masquerade. Catherine and her husband Jacque were to be hosting the

event. "You look beautiful." Erik interrupted her solitude.

Michelle turned around and smiled at her husband. "And you look as

handsome as ever." She replied while walking forward and

straightening his jacket.

"Thank you." He said then kissed her lips softly. "We better hurry

and get the children ready."

Michelle nodded then commented, "They will look adorable in their

outfits. Imagine Erik, their first masquerade."

Erik took Michelle's hand within his own and led her out of their

bedroom. "Everything is going to be wonderful."

The two went into their eldest daughter's room and found her dressed

in her red and black dress. "Fawna, look how pretty you are."

Michelle complimented her daughter then reached for her hairbrush

and began to brush her daughter's hair.

"Thank you Mama." Fawna replied.

"Erik why don't you check on the twins?" Michelle suggested while

tying back Fawna's hair with a black ribbon.

"Yes Mama." Erik said then left for the twins room.

"I can't wait till tonight. My first masquerade." Fawna told her

mother in an excited voice.

"And your brother and sister's as well." Michelle reminded her

oldest daughter.

After carefully smoothing out the material of her daughter's dress

she and Fawna left to check on Erik and the twins. Michelle found

Erik straightening his son's jacket. "You two look very nice."

Michelle complimented her two younger children.

"Thanks Mama." Erika replied as she hugged her hip.

"Now let us get to the masquerade." Erik said.

------------

When Michelle, Erik, and their children arrived the masquerade

seemed underway. Michelle took her husbands hand as they led their

children into the large entrance hall. "Michelle!" A woman's voice

cried out.

"Catherine. It is good to see you. Thank you for watching the

children on Erik's birthday." Michelle replied then thanked her.

"It was no problem. Fawna and the twins were angels." Catherine

responded. "The children may go to the parlor if they wish. That is

where most of the other children are."

Michelle nodded then bent down and kissed her children and sent them

off. "Watch your younger siblings Fawna!" She yelled as they

disappeared into the parlor.

Erik took Michelle's hand and led her into the ballroom. "Shall we?"

He questioned her.

"We shall." She responded with a laugh as Erik put a hand on her

waist then took her left hand. They danced and swirled to the music

that was played. Michelle noticed several people around her dressed

in different colors. Catherine wore a light blue and white dress.

She held on to Erik while they kept dancing. She let him lead her

while closing her eyes.

When the music stopped they both went and talked a while with

Catherine and Jacques. Then they went and ate while drinking

champagne. The hours seemingly passed by like minutes as they

laughed, danced, and talked.

Later, Fawna came and told them that the twins were ready to go

home. Erik and Michelle bid Catherine and Jacques goodbye then went

and picked up the twins and left.

To my reviewers:

Sorry that I took so long to write this chapter. I have had so much going

on that I haven't had time. I will update soon.

Pyrite


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Chapter Thirteen**

Nearly two years had passed for Michelle, Erik, and their family.

Michelle continued teaching ballet and Erik teaching their children

about music. Fawna now was eleven and was working to become a

prima ballerina like her mother. Erik and Erika had recently turned

six years old and were taking after their father immensely.

Michelle stretched out on the bar before her. She felt tired from

teaching the students that came to learn ballet. Her body ached

badly as she walked from the room to see what her children and

husband were doing.

She found the twins playing music with their father and their older

sister dancing to it. "Look at you all. My children are so talented.

Aren't they Papa?"

"Yes Mama. They are quite talented. Erika you need to practice that

aria that you have been playing." Erik agreed then turned to his

daughter.

"Yes Papa." Erika replied then scooted in his place and began to

play.

"Erik, my child what are you doing?" Michelle asked her son as she

knelt beside him.

"Composing Mama." He replied.

Michelle gave Erik a quick look. He glanced back and smiled at her.

"You are taking after your father." Michelle told her son fondly.

Michelle sat on the plush sofa and smiled as the children worked on

their own separate things. She stretched out and fell asleep to the

aria Erika was playing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Erik shook his wife awake. She stretched then slapped his hand away.

"What is that all about?" He questioned her then smiled at her.

"You have a habit of waking me up when I don't want to be." She

responded.

"Well forgive me Mama but I thought we should have a talk. I already

sent the children to bed so we could be alone." Erik told her then

helped her to sit straight up.

"You are very thoughtful Papa. Now what are talking about? Is little

Erik still wanting to see the Paris Opera House?" Michelle

asked him then leaned against his shoulder.

"I think our son got over that. We will take him when he is much

older. No. I wanted to talk about more children." Erik replied.

Michelle raised an eye at Erik. He ran a hand through his dark grey

hair. "More children Erik? When do you want to start? I won't deny

you?"

He smiled at her. "You don't mind?" He inquired then kissed her

forehead.

She smiled back. "Of course not. Does this look like the face of a

wife who could refuse her husband?"

"No. It does not." He smiled at her with a lustful glare.

"Oh Erik. Shall we do this after we eat?" Michelle questioned him

then stood up.

"Yes." Erik agreed then spanked her lightly.

"I never." Michelle said with a smile then ran into the kitchen.

Erik followed her quickly.

To my reviewers:

Thanks for the reviews. Sorry for the long update. Enjoy!

Pyrite


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Chapter Fourteen**

Erik kissed Michelle's neck gently. "Michelle, Michelle, what would

I do without you?"

She drew his hand to the front of her bodice as they lay on their

bed. "I believe I can ask the same of you," She kissed his marred

cheek gently. "Sweet Erik. I am so glad that you are my husband and

not Christine's." Her voice filled with hate when she said

Christine's name.

Erik pushed her cheek to the side to where their eyes met. "Let's

think about procreating shall we?"

"You know how to say the right things Erik." Michelle said with a

laugh then kissed his lips gently. He kissed back firmly, his lips

pressed against hers while his hand ran along the curve of hip.

Erik's lips traveled down her throat and down her neck. His hand

entwined with her blond hair and gently pulled her head to the side.

Erik's hands made their way to the front of Michelle's bodice and

began to pull the material away from her chest. He had to work to

pull it away but finally wrest it from her chest. "I love you my

angel." He whispered softly in her ear.

Michelle gently wrapped her arms around his neck. She kissed his

marred cheek gently then gazed softly in his eyes. "I love you too."

She let out a groan as he parted her legs. "Sometimes," Michelle

whispered into Erik's ear while he caressed her inner thighs, "I

think that I am getting to old for this." Erik gave his wife an

odd look.

"Then what do you think?" Erik questioned her.

"Then I think if you want it then I surely can supply it." She

answered with a laugh.

Erik laughed as well. "You are adorable. Now where were we?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Michelle knew she was pregnant the next morning. Maybe it was her

instinct telling her but she knew it. Erik, as usual, was asleep in

bed. His arms spread out and his body half-covered with a sheet.

She stifled a giggle then kissed her husband's marred cheek softly.

"I believe it is you who are adorable." She whispered softly in his

ear.

Erik's mouth moved to make a smile. "Shall we continue our

procreating Michelle?"

"Erik, I swear, you are the most insatiable man I have ever met.

How could I refuse?" Michelle told her husband with a laugh.

He raised an eyebrow at her. "I'm not insatiable. I just get sated

so well that I want more." He then laughed as well.

Michelle straddled her husband's hips after pulling the sheet away

from him. "How about we do it under the sheets this time?" She asked

then pulled the white sheet over their bodies and head.

"How can I refuse?" Erik questioned then hugged her to him.

To my reviewers:

Sorry for the long update. Hope you like. To-

xxXGoddessXofXdeadXloveXxx: You know I do that purposely.

I am referring to making Erik horny. I think he is so cute that

way.

Pyrite


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**Chapter Fifteen**

Michelle sat on the sofa embroidering a new tablecloth while Erik

played the organ. The children were out playing in the yard. "Erik.

What are you doing over there?"

"Rummaging through some music my love." Erik answered.

"Can we talk?" Michelle asked as she gestured to the sofa she was

sitting on.

"Yes. Uh. Am I in trouble?" Erik asked her much like a child.

"Have you ever been in trouble with me?" Michelle questioned him as

he walked over.

"No." Erik replied.

She gently took his hand and intwined her fingers with his. "I think

we need to put a limit on our children." She told him.

Erik gaped at her. "A limit? But why?"

"Erik. I love you. You know this. I love our children as well. But

we need to pay attention to the ones we have now." Michelle

explained to him.

"So will that mean that we have to be chaste for the rest of our

lives?" Erik asked her.

Michelle raised an eyebrow then said, "No. Does this look like the

face of a woman who would take such an important part of our love

away from you?"

"No." He answered.

"Erik, we will have a couple more children to say the least. But

look at Fawna and Erik and Erika. Fawna is becoming a great

ballerina; Erika, a great musician and singer; and our little Erik,

a great composer. They are becoming so talented that we need to

focus on them." Michelle told him.

Erik smiled and kissed her cheek. "I love you. You are right. Our

children are becoming so talented. Everyday I see more of you in

Fawna."

"The twins take after their father immensely." She commented then

smiled.

Erik flashed her a proud smile then kissed her lips softly. "I'll

let you get back to work."

"You continue with your music. I want to hear you play." Michelle

said as he went over to the piano. Erik sat down then began to play

cheerful music for her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Michelle woke late at night. She heard a soft knock at the door then

it opened as her eldest daughter came in the room. "Mama. I think

there is something wrong with Erik."

She felt her heart stop. "What is wrong with your brother?" She

asked Fawna.

"He is coughing and is really hot." Fawna answered.

Michelle scrambled for her robe as she stood from the bed. "Erik.

Get up. Our little Erik is sick." She said as her husband rubbed

the sleep from his eyes.

"He is?" Erik asked then raced to put on his clothes.

"Fawna, go get Erika and bring her in here. Then fetch me a bowl of

cold water and a rag. We need to hurry and get his temperature

down." Michelle told her daughter.

"Erik hurry and get the doctor. Be careful." She told her husband

then kissed him on the cheek.

Fawna returned with her sister who was rubbing her eyes. "Erika,

Mama needs you to sleep in here tonight." Michelle explained to her

younger daughter then picked her up and tucked her in the sheets.

She fell asleep almost instantly.

Michelle quickly made her way for the twin's bedroom. She found her

son coughing wildly. "Mama." He managed to say in between coughs.

Michelle felt her son's head then gently pulled the sheets off of

him.

"It's allright. Mama is here." Michelle cooed softly while

picking him up somewhat to move his pillow and take it's place. She

put the pillow on her lap and then let him back down. Fawna burst

in the bedroom with a bowl of cold water and a rag. She set the

bowl on the table beside her mother. "Fawna would you mind taking

off Erika's bedding so I can wash it in the morning?"

"No Mama." Fawna replied then pulled her sister's sheets off the

bed.

Michelle gently dabbed the rag in the water then squeezed the excess

water. She then layed the rag on his head for a moment. "After that

I need another rag."

Fawna rushed to take off the bedding then went and retrieved another

rag for her mother. She hurried back to her and gave it to her

mother. "Thank you. You may go back to bed if you wish Fawna."

Fawna nodded then left the room after watching her brother for a few

minutes. Michelle dipped the cloth in the cold water then dabbed it

around his neck. He coughed some more while she unbuttoned his damp

night shirt to cool his skin. "Oh Erik. Mama is sorry."

"It's not your fault Mama." He replied.

"Can you sleep?" She questioned her son.

"It's uncomfortable like this. Will you hold me Mama?" He asked her.

"Of course I will." Michelle replied then picked him up and held him

in a comfortable position.

Nearly an hour later, Michelle heard the door open then close and

heavy footsteps come up the stairs. "I'm back. The doctor is here."

Erik said as he came into the twins room.

"Thank god." Michelle said as the doctor came in.

"Madame. If you don't mind." The doctor said as she moved out of the

way.

Nearly two hours later Michelle and Erik were beginning to worry

what was happening. The doctor came out as if to answer their

thoughts. "I gave him some medicine for his cough. You will need to

give it to him three times a day. I also gave him some medicine

which should reduce the fever. I will be by tomorrow to check up on

him."

"Thank you doctor." Michelle thanked then went into the room and

kneeled beside the bed to find her child asleep. 'Oh thank god.'

She thought then put a wet rag on his forehead.

To my reviewers:

Thanks for reviewing. I will update soon. Promise.

Pyrite


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**Chapter Sixteen**

Over the next few day's Erik got better and he was able to finally

come out of his room. Michelle busied herself to clean the room and sanitize it as best as she could. She grabbed the basket of clothes

needing washed and headed for the kitchen. "Fawna, I need you to get

your father for me after he finishes giving Erik the last of his

medicine." Michelle yelled into the music room.

"Yes Mama." Fawna shouted back.

Michelle went into the kitchen and waited for the hot water in the

kettle to reach it's boiling point. "You called for me Mama." Erik said as he entered the kitchen.

"Yes. I need you to get the soap so we can wash all of little Erik's clothes." Michelle replied then poured the hot water in the basin.

Erik walked to the cabinet and reached below to get a bar of soap.

He handed it to Michelle who put it in the basin. "Is he feeling better?"

"Yes. He says that you being there made him feel better." Erik responded with a laugh. "I want you to hold me when I get sick."

Michelle raised an eyebrow at Erik then laughed. "Of course Erik.

Let's pray that you do not get sick though. I don't want another

sick Erik."

"I agree with you Michelle." Erik said then kissed her cheek. "Be

careful around the hot water."

"I will. Go watch the children while I wash clothes." Michelle told

him then began putting clothes in the basin.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A few hours later Michelle had finished washing clothes and had

emptied the basin. She now sit in the music room listening to Erika

playing the violin while Erik played the piano in rhythm with her.

Little Erik sat in her lap still tired from the sickness he had just

overcome. Fawna sat beside them reading a book.

Michelle could relate to the exhaustion he felt. She had been up for

the last three days with him and had no sleep at all. The girls had

slept, for the most part, with Erik over the days of the sickness.

She yawned loudly which caused Erik and the children to look at her

in an odd way.

"Tired Mama?" Little Erik asked with a tug of her sleeve.

"Yes. Keeping up over the days has wore me out. And besides, I am

pregnant with your sister or brother." Michelle replied then hugged

her son softly.

"I hope it is another boy. We need to even the family out Mama." He

commented.

Michelle and Erik laughed together. "Only God knows what your new

sibling will be." Michelle said to her son.

"Do you want to lay down Michelle? We cannot risk you losing the

child." Erik questioned her.

"Yes. I think I will. Do you think you will be able to make dinner?"

She questioned Erik.

"I think so. Does potatoe soup sound good?" He commented then asked

her.

"Yes it does. Get me up in a little while. I will make the bread."

Michelle said then stood up and began to head for the stairs.

"Mama, can I sleep with you too?" Her son questioned her.

"Of course baby. Come on." Michelle replied then led her son

upstairs with her to sleep.

To my reviewers:

Sorry for the long wait. I hope you like the chapter.

Pyrite


	17. Chapter Seventeen

**Chapter Seventeen**

Several months later Michelle gave birth to another child. This time

the child was a boy. Erik had named the child Jullien. Michelle was

mostly exhausted from the birth that she had to stay in bed for

three days. When she finally got out of bed on the fourth day she

found her children playing with their new brother.

Erik had mostly taken care of the children until she felt better.

Today, Michelle felt better than she had in a while and took it upon

herself to clean the downstairs.

"Michelle your youngest needs fed." Erik told her then kissed her

softly on the cheek.

"Mama's coming." Michelle said to Jullien as she picked him up from the

highchair. She unbuttoned her shirt, which was really Erik's, then

positioned him so he could cuddle against her while feeding. She sat

down in one of the chairs at the table and let him feed from her

breast.

"Your such a good boy." She cooed softly.

"Another boy. Can you believe it?" Erik questioned her then gave her

a gentle hug while being careful of his new son. "He is perfect."

"Yes. No deformity, no sickness, nothing." Michelle agreed with her

husband.

"All our children are perfect." Erik told her then smiled as

Michelle winced.

"Allright. Mama will give you more. No need to bite." Michelle

cooed while repositioning her son to her other breast. He latched on

quickly.

"Biting already?" Erik asked with a laugh.

"He has good gums. That's all I can say." She commented then laughed

as well.

"Mama, do you have time to hear my composition?" Little Erik

questioned her as he came in the room. His eyes widened in shock.

"What is he doing to you?"

Michelle and Erik both laughed from their oldest son's question.

"He is being fed Erik. This is how babies feed."

"Does it hurt?" He questioned while watching his brother make

himself content.

"No sweety. It never did when I fed you and your sisters." Michelle

explained to him.

"You fed me that way?" Little Erik asked in a shocked tone.

"Yes." She responded then gave Jullien to Erik then buttoned up her

shirt.

"I hope I didn't hurt you Mama." He said in a worried tone.

Micheele laughed softly. "Don't worry Erik. You were a very good

baby. Though I remember having difficulty because you and your

sister wanted to be fed at the same time. But that is how twins are

I suppose." She gently hugged her son then kissed him on the

forehead.

"Can I watch later?" He asked then looked at his brother.

Michelle looked from her oldest son to her husband then back again.

"I do not see a problem with it. Afterall, one of these days you

will have to know about this."

"I will?" Little Erik questioned her.

"Mmmhmm. When you have a wife and are married. And when she has your

first child." Michelle explained to him. "But that is a long, long

time away. You do not need to be worrying about that now. Okay."

"Okay Mama. Uh Mama?" He asked then tugged on her sleeve gently.

"Yes." Michelle said while bending down.

"Will you listen to my composition?" He asked her once more.

"Of course." Michelle said with a smile.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Michelle clapped enthusiastically. "Very good. Bravo!"

"Thank you Mama." Erik said as he pulled the keyboard protector over

the piano.

"Your welcome. How long did it take you to compose that?" Michelle

asked her oldest son.

"Not too long. Only about a month. I had to get the chords right.

Papa has to teach me to compose with triads." He replied then smiled

at his mother.

"I'm sure he will. You are becoming so talented. I bet you and your

twin sister will be able to come up with some great pieces and you

can play them together." She suggested then watched her husband get

up from his chair.

"One day I would like to write an opera." Little Erik said to his

mother then smiled at her.

Erik sat next to his son on the bench. "I think your first

composition was very good Erik. Why don't you play the first few

stanzas for me again."

"Yes Papa." He said then lifted the keyboard protector back up and

played the first few stanzas.

Erik listened thoughtfully then told his son to continue. He did

this for the entire composition almost until the last few chords.

"Ah." Erik said then played the chord for himself. "I think it might

sound better if you played this note with a b flat."

He listened while his son played the chord differently. His face lit

up when he realized that it sounded better. "Thanks Papa."

"Your welcome." Erik told him with a smile of pride on his face.

To my reviewers:

Two chapters in one day. Wow. Now watch me not update for a

week. Oh to refer to Little Erik asking to watch again. I did not

mean to sound pervertic. Hope I didn't. Anyway, talk later.

Pyrite


	18. Chapter Eighteen

**Chapter Eighteen**

Another two years passed peacefully and wonderfully. Erik and

Michelle had one more child. Her name was Laurel and both Jullien

and Laurel had mixed features of their parents. Jullien had been

born with his mother's blond hair but his father's eyes and facial

features. Laurel was the opposite. She had Erik's dark hair and

Michelle's grey eyes and facial features. Both were born a year

apart from eachother which meant Michelle and Erik were kept busy

with raising them.

Though that did not prevent Erik from having fun once in a while.

Little Erik now was turning nine along with his sister. Fawna was

turning fourteen. Now the children were with Catherine and her

husband for the night while Michelle and Erik concentrated on

planning a surprise visit to Michelle's father.

Michelle looked away from her book to find Erik taking off his

clothes and putting on his pajamas. "You know, we could go in the

spring. The grapes will be perfect then and the children can

experience the season." She suggested.

"True. I'll leave it up to you Michelle." Erik said as he climbed

into bed and cuddled beside her. She stroked his greying hair gently

then bent over and kissed his forehead.

"Michelle. Have you noticed that your hair is greying a bit?" Erik

questioned her.

"Yes. I know this. I'm thirty-six and here I am with greying hair."

She responded. Despite the situation she smiled at him. She ran her

fingertips over his lips. "Am I still appealing?"

"Of course you are. Don't doubt your beauty." Erik told her then

kissed her lips softly.

Michelle kissed him back then blew out the candle beside her. She

put her book to the side then scooted further into the bed. Erik

followed her under the sheets. "Erik!" She cried out once she

realized what he was doing.

"Please Michelle. We haven't had sex in two months." Erik begged

her as he ran his fingers over her chest.

Michelle could not resist him. No matter how much she wanted to tell

him that he need to calm himself. "Allright." Erik grinned then

kissed her neck softly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Note to self', Michelle thought while looking at her satisfied and

sleeping husband. 'Expect Erik to be rough next time.' She giggled

due to her thoughts. Michelle had expected Erik to be insatiable but

he had had sex with her three times. She just hoped that the

medicine she was taking would help. Michelle groaned as she sat up.

She noticed the sun begin to peek over the mountains.

She was rather stiff from his roughness. Michelle sighed but smiled

all the same. He was her husband. An insatiable one but nonetheless

her husband. She found her robe and draped it over her shoulders.

Her nightgown had, yet again, been ripped by his insatiableness.

She looked back towards her husband and smiled. Nonetheless,

Michelle loved Erik and would do anything to keep him happy. "Are

you angry with me?" His voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Am I angry? Why would you think that?" Michelle questioned Erik as

she walked back over to the bed. She sat on his side then leaned

against the headboard.

"Well. Your weren't as feisty as you usually are." Erik replied.

Michelle smiled. "Erik. We have to find a way to sate your

insatiableness while not impregnating me." She sighed then said.

"What do you want to do?" He asked her then kissed her cheek softly.

"I think I know what to do." Michelle responded then smiled at him.

"You do?" Erik said in surprise. "Tell me Michelle." He gave her a

lustful look.

"Oh. You never give up." Michelle said to him then tackled him on

his back.

Erik grunted from her sudden movements then smiled at her. Michelle

smiled back then kissed the side of his neck softly. "Is this your

solution Michelle?"

"Yes." Michelle responded with a chaste kiss to his temple.

"Your too good to me." He told her with a laugh.

"Be a good husband and I will give you more tonight." She said then

rolled off him.

"Your going to leave me like this. Michelle. Please." Erik said in

an exasperated and pleading tone.

Michelle looked at his eyes then smiled softly. She climbed back

over him. "Oh Erik. Your just pitiful aren't you?" She asked then

smiled letting him know she was joking.

"Without you I am." Erik said then gave her a puppylike face.

"Aw. Poor baby." Michelle said then kissed his cheek. She took the

edge of the covers and pulled it over both their forms.

To my reviewers:

Yeah, yeah, yeah. Another lusty chapter. Hehe. I will probably

be updating on all stories next week. I am moving into a new house.

Hope you enjoy.

Pyrite


	19. Chapter Nineteen

**Chapter Nineteen**

"Mama, are we there yet?" Jullien asked his mother while looking out

the window.

"No Jullien. Sit down." Michelle told her youngest son.

"How long till we get there?" He asked her.

"It won't be long." She replied. She looked at her husband who

shrugged his shoulders and smiled at her. She gave him a look as if

to say 'you better help or no bed time tonight.' It must of worked

because he got out a book to hand to her. He sent her a look back as

if to say 'you blackmailer.'

Michelle giggled softly then opened the book and began to read.

In the carriage were Erik, Michelle, and their five children. Fawna

was reading to herself. Little Erik worked on his compositions while

his sister sang arias to herself. Jullien listened to Michelle read

outloud. Erik held Laurel who was currently sleeping in his arms.

The carriage rode swiftly through the valley as Michelle, Erik, and

their children looked forward to the time they would spend at

Bordeaux. Erik had his mask on to prevent anyone from looking at his

face. Michelle glanced at Erik before finishing the book that she

was reading.

A few hours later Erik, Michelle, and their children arrived at the

family's mansion in Bordeaux. Erik looked at the humongous mansion

then told Michelle, "I didn't know it was this big."

Michelle giggled. "Our family has been in the wine business for four generations."

"That would explain it." Erik commented with a laugh.

Michelle led Erik and the children into the house. The maids took

their things to their rooms as Michelle led everyone to see her father.

It had been a few years since she had seen him. He had become sick

since the last time he had visited and she had worried more and more

about his wellbeing.

She knocked on her father's bedroom door then opened it once she heard

his voice. "Father, i'm home." Michelle said as she entered the room.

"Michelle. It is good to see you." Forrest said to his daughter as she

gave him a soft hug. "Erik, do you mind if Michelle and I talk alone

for a few minutes?"

"No Forrest. I will wait outside with the children." Erik replied then

left his wife.

When Erik left Forrest went to speak. "Michelle, my child, I am dying.

It won't be long now until God takes me to heaven."

Michelle was stunned and began to cry. "No Father. You still have a

little while. Don't say that."

"Michelle. I want to go. I want to see your mother again. Please do

not be sad my child. I have had many blessings in my life. One of

them being you. You gave us so much Michelle. Your mother had three

miscarriages before you were born to us. You were our miracle child."

He went on saying.

"Father please. Save your strength. Please Father. Do not die." She

told him while crying.

"I love you Michelle. I will see you soon my child." Forrest told

her and with that said he drew his last breath and died.

"NO!" She screamed hysterically then fainted.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Erik had heard her scream and had burst in only a second later to

find his wife fainted on the floor. "Michelle wake up." He said while

trying to bring his wife back to consciousness. "Monsieur Forrest,

why has she fainted?"

When Erik received no reply he went over to him and felt for a pulse.

Erik gasped and realized why Michelle had fainted. Her father was

dead. He had to leave Michelle for a minute to tell the butler to get

the doctor. He then went back into the bedroom and picked his wife up

from the floor then followed a maid to their bedroom. He sat her

gently on the bed then waited for the doctor.

An hour later the doctor finally came and pronounced Michelle's

father clinically dead. He then checked on Michelle while Erik

watched and wondered about her health. "Poor Michelle." The doctor

said with a shake of his head.

"What do you mean doctor?" Erik questioned the doctor.

"I have known Michelle's family since I was a child. My father

used to be the doctor for her family. It runs in her family. Mental

breakdowns and temporary insanity." The doctor explained.

"Which is it?" Erik asked him.

"Both." He replied.

Erik fought tears then asked, "How long does it last?"

"The longest case in her family has been a month. Her mother went

temporarily insane after losing her third child. Has Michelle had

any stress lately that would trigger an action like this?" The

doctor asked Erik.

"We have been raising children. Our most recent child is two years

old. Other than that I do not think that there has been any stress."

Erik told the doctor.

He nodded sympathetically. "I will leave you with some medicine to

give her. I highly recommend that you keep her in bed for at least

a week until the funeral can be scheduled. I will check on her

then. If you are having problems in a few days I can admit her to

a sanitarium."

"NO! My wife is not going to a mental hospital." Erik shouted.

"We will see in a few days. I am sorry for the loss. I will have

the undertaker come by for the body. Good day." He told Erik then

left the bedroom. Erik stood from the bed only to hear a slight

whimpering. He quickly called the maid to bring his three oldest

children to him. This would be hard to explain.

Erik then returned only to find that she was shifting uncomfortably

in the bed and she was whimpering even more. He quickly sat back

down and held her softly. "It's allright angel. No one is going

to hurt you."

"Papa, you wanted to see us." Fawna said as she entered the room

with her two siblings.

"Fawna, Erik, Erika, your mother is very sick and your grandfather

has passed on," He heard Fawna gasp softly. "I am going to make

arrangements to have Jullien and Laurel to be taken care of. We

are going to have to take care of your mother. The doctor says

that she has had a mental breakdown and has gone temporarily

insane."

More gasps and sounds of tears met his ears. "Will she be allright?"

Little Erik asked his father.

"Soon. It's only temporary so she should be okay in a matter of

a month." He responded.

"Please tell me that she is not going to die as well." Erika cried

out as she clung to her father.

"No Erika. She is just sick. We all have to be strong. I know it

is tough but until she gets better then we have to make

compromises." Erik said to his children.

"I am willing to." Little Erik said in a determined tone.

Erik smiled as his children voiced their willingness to take care

of their mother. "Tonight I will watch her. Could you three take

watch while I go make arrangements for your youngest siblings?"

The three children nodded their heads then took places on the bed

with their mother. Erik knew that this would be very trying for

all of them.


	20. Chapter Twenty

**Chapter Twenty**

Erik concentrated on wiping Michelle's forehead with a clothe. Over

the past few days she had broken out with a fever. The doctor had

stayed the entire night to see to her wellbeing. He explained to

Erik and the children that if one is sick mentally they can become

sick physically as well. 'Poor Michelle.' Erik had often thought.

He did not know if she would be able to attend the funeral. Maybe

it would spur the insanity to go further. Maybe not. He sighed.

Only time would tell. He felt her body suddenly tense and flail

against him.

"Michelle. It's Erik. Calm down sweetheart." He cooed softly in

her ear.

Maybe he would have to take her to the sanitarium. No! He shook

the thought away from his mind. She awoke with a start. "Erik."

She said simply then sat up in bed. "Where am I?"

"Don't you remember my love? We are in Bordeaux at your father's

mansion." Erik explained.

Michelle burst into tears at the word father. 'Good going Erik.'

He thought to himself as he cradled his wife gently in his arms.

"Shh. It will be allright."

For a while Erik sat trying to comfort her but no matter what he

did it seemed that her condition got worse. He did not know what

to do with her. He decided he would just have to wait for her to

exhaust herself. It was unorthodox to him but he had no other

choice to pursue.

Suddenly the doctor barged into the room carrying his bag with

him. "I'm sorry I am late. How is she doing?"

"Not too well. I do not know what to do." Erik admitted to him.

"We could take her to the sanitarium." The doctor suggested.

"No. She needs to stay here." He told the doctor.

"I can arrange for a couple of nurses to take care of her." The

doctor said.

"As long as she can stay here." Erik finally agreed. "Doctor,"

Erik said after a long pause, "Is there any other sicknesses

in her family?"

"Yes. Depression, Stress, Miscarriages. Mostly emotional

sicknesses. Why?" The doctor answered then questioned Erik

back.

"Miscarriages?" Erik asked.

"Yes. Michelle's mother as I told you had three miscarriages.

Her grandmother had four before she had Michelle's mother." The

doctor explained.

"So it is common in her family." He commented.

"Yes. Why do you ask?" The doctor asked him.

"Michelle had one before my next to oldest children were born.

Do you think that could have caused the breakdown?" Erik

explained.

"It could have. It takes a lot to cause a breakdown. Her

father's death was the breaking point I think." He explained.

"What can I do for her?" He asked the doctor.

"Make sure she eats and rests. I will be back tomorrow to

check on her. If you need me send for me." The doctor said then

left him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Erik sat Michelle on the chair in the dining room. He then

pulled a chair beside her to feed her. "Michelle. Can you eat

for me?" He asked her. She stared blankly ahead. "Michelle.

Don't do this to me. Please get out of this deathtrap."

"Erik." She finally said. "I don't know what to do without

him. He was my father. After mother died he was the only one

to support me. What am I to do without him?"

"Remember him. Love him still. But you have children and a

husband who love you as well." He said then kissed her lips

softly.

"Erik. Make me forget the past few days. For one night make

me forget. Bring me back." She begged him.

"After you finish eating. You need your strength." Erik

said then spooned some soup in her mouth.

An hour later, Michelle lay on the bed in their bedroom. She

clung to her husband who was now in the process of taking off

his clothes. "Can you hold on my love? Erik is trying to take

off his clothes as fast as he can." Erik asked her. Michelle

nodded.

After Erik had took off his clothes fully he bent down over her and

began to kiss her lips. She wrapped her arms around his

shoulders pushing him closer to her. She then wrapped her legs

around his waist. "Are you sure you want this Michelle?"

"Yes. God yes. Please Erik. Take me. Make me forget everything

at least for this night." She replied then suddenly thrust her

hips against his stomach.

Erik groaned softly from her action then began to kiss down her

neck causing her to gasp in pleasure. "Oh Erik." She repeated over

and over while he kissed down her shoulders and chest. Michelle

grasped Erik's hair gently then pressed herself against him with

the aching need of feeling him inside her. "I need you quick!"

He obeyed his wife then positioned himself before her thighs and

thrust in. She felt lost in a sea of passion as he pounded into

her. All she wanted to do was forget the horror, to forget

everything except Erik and herself and the sound of him groaning

and their skin slapping against eachother in perfect unison. She

heard him moan softly then felt the sudden rush of his seed

entering her then she saw stars.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Michelle stood before her father's grave. She was no longer insane.

Erik had healed the pain the way she needed him too. "Erik."

She whispered softly, trying not to cry.

"Yes my love." He answered back as he hugged her to him.

"Let us stay here in Bordeaux. Would you mind? Since father is not

alive anymore I am now the solitary heir to his fortune and the

business needs to be kept up." Michelle told him with a look of

sadness.

"Yes my love. Anything for you. We will make arrangements

immediately to have everything moved." Erik said then smiled at

her.

"Thank you." She thanked him then hugged him.

To my reviewers:

Thanks for the reviews. Only a few more chapters left then we

have the third sequel. I am seriously contemplating on a fourth.

Anyway thanks.

Pyrite


	21. Chapter TwentyOne

**Chapter Twenty-One**

About a year later Michelle, Erik, and the children were now fully

moved into the mansion. Fawna was now going to a ballet schoool in

Bordeaux while the twins constantly practiced and refined their

musical skills with their father. Jullien was beginning to show

the skills of a singer while Laurel had already decided that she

wanted to become a female architect.

Michelle was still greiving over the loss of her father but it

constantly got better after they had got settled in and redecorated

the mansion. She was also running the vineyard and keeping track

of her family's fortune. Erik on the other hand was just happy

that she was better and had not gone permanently insane. He

was still as insatiable as ever though had to sacrifice a few

nights a week to the children. He didn't mind though.

Michelle sat on a rocking chair out on the second floor porch.

She looked out to see the vast fields of grapes that her children

constantly played in. "Michelle." Her husband's voice interrupted

her thoughts.

"Yes Erik." She replied then felt him stroke her grey hair. Since

the incident her hair had turned completely grey.

"Are you feeling better?" He asked her as he sat down in the rocking

chair next to her.

"Yes. I'm not completely over it. But I feel much better." She

commented while turning to him.

Erik fingered a silky strand of grey then sighed. "You're too

young to have grey hair."

Michelle laughed softly. Erik brightened from her laugh. "Erik,

I am really not that young. Besides I like my hair. Do

you think me attractive still?"

"Of course. You know we will be intimate till the day I die."

Erik replied then laughed.

"Let us pray that day is not too soon." She said with a sigh.

"You worry too much." He told her.

Michelle raised an eyebrow at her husband. "Yes. I do." She

then kissed Erik softly on the lips.

He kissed back then looked at her mischievously. "Get over here.

I want to hold you a bit since Fawna and the twins are taking

care of their younger siblings."

"Oh and how did you manage that?" She asked him while sitting on

his lap and draping her legs over the chair.

"I told them that Mama and Papa needed some alone time. And that

on New Years I would let them have a little wine." Erik sheepishly

told her.

"Erik. You know better than that! Well I suppose a little wine

won't kill them. But don't do that again." Michelle scolded

lightly.

"Yes Mama." Erik said with a laugh.

For awhile the two sat still. Michelle was happy in his arms.

She laid her against his shoulder. "You know Fawna is becoming

quite the young lady."

"Who knew the day would come. It seems not long ago that she

was still a child." He commented with a happy look.

"Oh. It has been so long. I feel so old." She told him then gave

him a gentle hug.

"You? I should be the one to feel old." Erik laughed then

hugged her back.

"One of these days Erik, Fawna will replace me as the prima

ballerina of Bordeaux. Erik will be a great composer like his

father. Erika a singer and a musician like her father. Jullien

will become a singer and Laurel an architect. I'm afraid it will

not be too far." Michelle said to him then pressed her cheek

against his.

"MAMA! PAPA!" Fawna yelled in an excited tone. "They're here!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Michelle and Erik listened to the ballet instructor of the Bordeaux

Ballet Corps. Fawna sat in between the middle and was vastly

excited. Michelle was nervous. It seemed like it wasn't too

long ago when the Ballet Corps came for her.

"Oh Mama, can I go?" Fawna questioned her mother after the

ballet instructor finished speaking.

"It is your decision. Your fifteen. You decide." She told her

daughter.

"Papa?" Fawna questioned her father.

"Whatever you decide." Erik replied though he could tell his wife

was not happy.

"I wish to go." Their daughter decided.

"We will pick you up in a week when the train leaves." The

instructor said then left silently.

Fawna leapt from the sofa and ran to her room to begin to

gather her things. Michelle looked at Erik and sighed then

hugged him. Erik hugged her back knowing that the day had finally

came.

To my reviewers:

Another chapter up. Next chapter will be the end of this story. Then

I can begin on the next. Thanks for the reviewers.

Pyrite


	22. Chapter TwentyTwo

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

A week had passed and Fawna had bid her family a tearful

goodbye. Michelle could not believe that her eldest child was

gone after so many years. She knew she would see her again

but it was surprising to her how time flew by so fast.

For the whole week she had secretly cried to herself

knowing that she would not be seeing her for a couple of

months. Erik, as always, tried to go about doing things

normally. He was sad that she was leaving but understood

Fawna's passion for ballet. As it had once been her

mother's.

The children bid their sister a fond farewell but were

not too concerned about her being gone for long. It didn't

take long to see that Michelle was getting depressed.

"She said she would write." Erik interrupted Michelle's

solitude. She was sitting on a sofa in the library reading

a poetry book.

"I know." Michelle responded.

"Stop being depressed. It's not like she is going to be

gone forever." He told her.

"I know Erik, but she is our first child. I didn't

expect her to be gone so soon." She said with a tinge of

sadness in her voice.

"You will soon find Michelle that you are going to have a

hard time with them leaving. You know Erika has been

accepted by the academy of arts up here. She is a very

good musician." Erik reminded her.

"Don't remind me." She told him.

Erik sat beside her then pulled her feet up on his lap.

"I don't like it when you pout. I might have to punish

you."

"Punish me? Oh your being such a naughty boy." Michelle

said with a smile.

Erik smiled. "See, I got you to smile."

Michelle closed her book then said, "I suppose I will

be busy afterall I have five children left."

"Five?" He asked her then counted the children with

his fingers. "Are you insinuating that I am a child?"

She laughed then kissed her husband's lips. "You know

I am only teasing you."

Erik smiled again then kissed her back. "Well I

certainly can tease you back." He caught her feet and

tickled them relentlessly.

Michelle giggled while her husband had his fun. She

smiled and thought of how wonderful it would be, no

matter how many children left, to pass the years with

him.

Fin.

To my reviewers:

Sorry so short of a chapter. I intend to begin the 3rd

story soon after my finals. Which are tomorrow. Wish

me luck! Thanks for the wonderful reviews.

Pyrite


End file.
